


Jericho, The Ship of Dreams

by Manadrite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Connor Needs A Hug, F/F, Gavin is still an Ass, Josh is Wingman, M/M, Markus is Really Gay, Markus needs a hug, RK900 is trying to be a good brother, Suicide Attempt, Titanic AU, alternate endings, carl is dead, i love my gay sons, so is Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: The dark water was oblivion, in a world of so much noise that never, ever stopped. The roaring waves, were his oblivion. No sharp smiles, sugary words, dictatorial classes, poisoned blood of the cruel running in his veins. No more, this was, this would be, this had to be, his oblivion.“Pretty night isn’t it?”And then, he came.





	1. Historical Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Markus The Dramatic Romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439209) by alpanmix. 



> I promised to do this forever ago, no joke it’s been months. But I’m happy to finally get it started. I’m not abandoning my other story but I have more inspiration for this one. I hope you enjoy! But please check out my source of inspiration <3

Green and blue eyes glimmered against the rising sun, a dark skinned man holding a single suitcase gazed up at the large vessel in front of his eyes.

 

_ Jericho, The Ship of Dreams. _

 

His hands itched with the sensation to hold the leather handles of a wheelchair, subconsciously he could almost hear Carl’s voice in the back of his head.

 

_ “Luxurious my ass, don’t be fooled by this shit, Markus. It may look pretty but rest assured, it’s filled with rats.” _

 

A small smile quirked at Markus’ mouth, the memory of the old man who did not have a filter in what he said was one that he held close to his heart.

 

The smile faded just as quickly as it came, with a fierce, burning itch where his blue glass eye stared blankly ahead.

 

Markus felt someone try to forcefully bump into him, only succeeding in stumbling themselves rather than pushing him out of the way.

 

He turned his head to where a man was scowling at him fiercely, holding expensive looking suitcases that looked like fine china next to his worn, old bag that Carl had gifted him.

 

“Pardon me,” Markus smile smoothly, the scruff on his face tickling with the polite smile he gave.

 

The man all but ignored his existence, huffing and stomping ahead.

 

Markus stares after him for a moment, a quiet revelation blooming in his mind.

 

Carl wasn’t here, he wasn’t Carl Manfred’s caretaker, he was Markus, the man who was accused to have a hand in the death of Carl and without a penny in his name.

 

The dark skinned man clutched his ticket tighter, inhaling slowly, pushing the dark thoughts away as quickly as they came.

 

Markus exhaled, moving to the quickly traveling line, trying to ignore the dirty looks that he was given.

 

He supposed that perhaps he should be stepping aside for the obvious first class passengers that were practically glittering under the sun, but on the other hand, why should he?

 

He caught a few eyes from delicate looking women, draped in fine dresses and heavy jewelry, fanning their faces as the heat beat down on them.

 

He wasn’t surprised, rich women always seemed to fall for the closet appealing male, especially if they looked unique.

 

The thought of them realizing that what made him so “unique,” was his glass eye, almost made him laugh.

 

Instead, Markus sent them a charming smile, amusement growing when they flushed red and quickly look away.

 

_ “Bah, if I was young again, they’d be tripping over themselves go get  _ **_my_ ** _ attention Mr. Casanova.” _

 

This time Markus did laugh, the typical phrase that Carl often scowled out when ladies fawned for his attention clear in his mind, though the soft sound that could hardly be heard over the excited chattering. 

 

After moments of awkward shuffling up the ramp, the threshold of the ship that would make history was in front of him.

 

A grizzled man stood there, obviously the security for who was allowed in and out.

 

His blue eyes cut into him, looking over him sharply as his gray, shaggy hair fell out from under his hat.

 

Markus handed him his ticket, unnecessarily nervous under his unfaltering look, glancing down briefly to the name stitched on his uniform,  _ Lieutenant Anderson. _

 

The man scanned his ticket, “Could you open your bag?”

 

Markus nodded, quickly opening it, trying not to be embarrassed at his bare amount of belongings that only consisted of his art supplies and a few changes of clothes.

 

Anderson scanned the bag, nudging his sketchbook before closing it and nodding, “You’re clear.”

 

A heavy weight of relief courses through the heterochromatic man, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “Thank you.”

 

The lieutenant looked a bit surprised, as if this was the first time someone had actually thanked him, before nodding and looking to the next passenger. 

 

Markus had been in plenty of glamorous places before, Carl was a famous artist and was sought for everywhere, big or small, it was never cheap.

 

But, there was something special about standing in the ship of dreams.

 

The glossy floors were untainted, glowing with the chandeliers that flickered with light, staircases of rich colored wood, the long pillars smooth.

 

It was nothing he hadn’t seen before.

 

Yet, it seemed so new.

 

Kamski had really outdone himself.

 

Markus shifted his grip on his bag, looking around to where he could find his class.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t hard to find.

 

People dressed in plain clothes to rags shuffled down stairs, people who most likely scraped for every penny to buy the cheapest ticket, just to board this ship.

 

Markus followed after them, climbing down the stairs to third class as it progressively got less extravagant, and yet still with charm of its own.

 

He checked his ticket, scanning the rooms before he found his own.

 

Markus opened his room, slipping inside and immediately scanning the inside.

 

The walls were a neatly painted white, with an almost pink tinted floor, two bunk beds to the right and two others to the left. It was cramped, a tight squeeze that would be compared to other rooms, but it was far from terrible.

 

Perhaps more significantly, another man was already there.

 

Dark skinned, darker than himself, with brown eyes and black hair, reading what looked to be a layout of all things. 

 

The man blinked up at him, as if surprised that anyone was here despite the three empty beds.

 

“Hello,” Markus broke the silence, “I’m Markus.”

 

He looked bewildered for a moment before seemingly snapping out of it and quickly standing, but not before bumping his head.

 

Markus automatically reached out in concern, but the man waved away his hand, chuckling sheepishly.

 

“Josh,” He introduced, “That wasn’t a very graceful introduction, I’m sorry.”

 

The heterochromatic man shook his head, “I’ve given worse, believe me.”

 

Josh cracked a smile, “You can have any bed you want, I took the top right one but the others haven’t arrived yet.”

 

Markus figured that the possibility of him rolling off his bed would hurt worse if he wasn’t a bed higher. 

 

He put his bag on the right bottom and took a seat, marveling and the quality even in third class that the bed had.

 

“So, what made you decide to board?” Markus never liked silence, he was a social person, and he’d rather his roommate not feel awkward around him.

 

“I’m a history professor,” Josh smiled nervously, as if waiting for ridicule, “This ship is practically going to be history incarnate. I just couldn’t pass up the chance to be part of it, you know?”

 

Markus nodded, “I’m sure you’re not the only one that feels that way, it’s already famous and it hasn’t even sailed once.”

 

He relaxed, a grateful look in his eyes, “What about you?”

 

“My,” He paused, a well of emotion stirring, “Dad was close friends with Mr. Kamski, he gave me the ticket as a return for a favor to my… Dad.”

 

“Was?” Josh repeated, a sympathetic tone beginning to surface.

 

“Was,” Markus repeated, finality heavy in the air.

 

“I’m glad you’ll be able to experience this at least,” Josh patted his shoulder, the last bit of awkwardness in the air diminishing.

 

“Do you have any idea whose sharing the room with us?”

 

Josh paused, “Well I looked at a list and it said that it was going to be a father and son, John and Noah Sherfield.”

 

Before Markus had a chance to say more, the door flew open with a bang that made him startle.

 

If he had taken the top bed, there was no chance he wouldn’t have fallen.

 

_ Good thinking, Markus. _

 

A woman stood at the door, brown eyes scanning the room until they fell on Josh.

 

“There you are, what’s taking you so long? Hurry up, Simon and I have been waiting for  _ 15 minutes. _ ”

 

Josh sighed, “Unlike you two,  _ North _ , I’m appreciating the historical importance of this moment and taking time to actually look over where we are and where we are allowed to go.”

 

North rolled her eyes, “We’re sailing in 10 minutes, get your ass up and let’s go.”

 

Markus noted that unlike the women he passed, North was dressed in an almost male fashion.

 

If Carl hadn’t taught him to not give a shit either way, he would’ve actually reacted. 

 

North suddenly looked at him, Markus had a sudden urge to look less pathetic, and straightened his spine.

 

He met her look head on, offering a raised eyebrow.

 

_ I dare you. _

 

Something she saw must’ve assured her because she gave him a small one over and looked back at Josh.

 

“I’ll take your map.”

 

Josh looked horrified, “This map could be worth a fortune in just a few years, I’m keeping this.”

 

“Then come on.”

 

Josh gave a long, slow, suffering sigh and hopped off his bed, but paused, looking to where Markus was still trying to look less sad of a sight.

 

“Coming?”

 

“Going to?” Markus shifted, feeling like perhaps Josh felt obligated to take him.

 

“Watch the ship leave the dock, don’t want to miss out do you? Historical moment Markus.”

 

The heterochromatic man couldn’t help but quirk a smile at that, Josh was a pretty easy guy to get along with.

 

Markus tried to ignore the suspicious look that North was giving him, standing up, “Alright then, let’s go watch history.”


	2. Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stern don’t want you mingling with the rats, huh?” Hank chuckled bitterly, flopping into a chair that Connor stood next to, albeit more elegantly.
> 
> “She doesn’t call anyone a rat,” Connor chided with no hint of actual offense, “But no, she does not want us to be around unrestrained people.”
> 
> “Then the fuck you doing here?”

The faint clicking of heels against the marble floor seemingly echoed above the noise from the upper deck, filled with people awaiting the departure of Jericho.

 

A young brunet stood still as a statue next to another that would’ve looked identical, if not for his blue eyes and taller height.

 

The woman in front of them took her time, gazing over every perfection and detail as if categorizing it in her mind. 

 

Amanda Stern regarded her wards as she finally came to a stop, “Impressive, isn’t it?”

 

The blue eyed man, Conan Stern responded without missing a beat, “Aesthetically and comfortingly appealing in a rather elegant charm, however there are flaws.”

 

Amanda nodded, looking at the chandelier above them, “As there always is.”

 

“There were only 20 lifeboats,” The final man spoke up, “That isn’t nearly enough.”

 

The dark colored woman fixed him with a leveled look, a glint of approval in her eyes, “I’m glad you thought to count, Connor. However, this ship was specifically designed to be unsinkable, and even if it were to somehow go down on its first venture,  _ we  _ have nothing to worry about.”

 

Connor nodded briefly, looking unconvinced but unwilling to go against his mother of sorts.

 

“The…  _ lower  _ classes are not restricted to public areas, I’m sure that they’ll be flooding them as soon as Jericho leaves the dock and tonight. You’re free to do as you please, but do avoid those people,” Amanda looked distasteful at the thought of free reign, but Elijah had been very certain that they should let the two do as they wish.

 

Given how they were given free entry to first class, even with enough money to pay easily, she thought best not to argue.

 

It wasn’t as if they were actually her children either way.

 

“Yes, Amanda,” They responded in sync, a habit she quite took to the moment they were put in her care.

 

“Return to your rooms early tonight,” She gave them one last look before turning to find her own room, dress trailing elegantly behind her.

 

“I won’t tell her if you go,” Conan told him quietly, as if she could still hear them.

 

Connor glanced at him, “Go where?”

 

“With Lieutenant Anderson, I know you enjoy his company for some reason. If you want to go, I won’t tell her.”

 

The shorter of the two considered his younger brother, he had always been eager to please Amanda, but only in the way children wanted to, innocently.

 

He was also aware that Conan was… trying. 

 

They were never specifically close, and time had always emphasized that. Through quiet admittance in the dead of night, Conan told him he wanted them to be better.

 

This was most likely his way of starting.

 

“...Thank you,” Connor decided to take it as it was, giving his brother a small smile that felt awkward on his usually blank face.

 

Conan looked to appreciate the sentiment however, giving a small nod and walking to where he would most likely be exploring every detail of Jericho’s interior.

 

Connor glanced to where Amanda went one last time, before hurrying back to where he remembered the bar was.

 

It should be noted with a finality of disappointment that Connor found the Lieutenant exactly there.

 

He was sure to convey this with a very unimpressed look that the older man waved off grumpily.

 

“I’m not even drinking,” He scowled, muttering a quiet, ‘yet.’

 

“You’re planning to,” Connor shot back, disappointment heavy in his tone.

 

“Oh come on, give me a break, you can’t expect me to go cold turkey the moment I’m supervised,” Hank grumbled but stepped away from the bar.

 

“You are doing exceedingly well, I am proud of you,” Connor lightened, but his face didn’t change from the neutral slate.

 

“Fucking hell,” The weathered man sighed irritably, “A fucking toddler is proud of me.”

 

“I’m 25,” Connor fixed him with an unimpressed look.

 

“And I’m almost twice your age, respect your elders you little shit.”

 

That coaxed a smile from him, small as it may be.

 

“Stern don’t want you mingling with the rats, huh?” Hank chuckled bitterly, flopping into a chair that Connor stood next to, albeit more elegantly.

 

“She doesn’t call anyone a rat,” Connor chided with no hint of actual offense, “But no, she does not want us to be around unrestrained people.”

 

“Then the fuck you doing here?”

 

“Conan promised he would not tell her,” The brunet said easily, straightening his hands on his lap. 

 

Hank looked mildly surprised at that but quickly squashed it when he heard loud cheering above them, “They’ll be coming here soon, sounds like we’ve left the dock. You should head back to your room, don’t want Mrs. Stern to have an aneurysm, do we?”

 

He nodded, “I wish you luck in dealing with the night duties, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank gave him the look, the ‘what-the-fuck-did-I-tell-you-about-calling-me-Lieutenant-when-we’re-the-only-two-assholes-who-don’t-have-anyone-else-which-most-definitely-makes-us-family.’

 

Connor smiled and left Lieutenant Anderson staring after him, both of them knowing that he had no intention of going back to his room.

 

The other just didn’t know what the younger man was going to do.

 

And that, was exactly how he wanted it.

 

Connor had no intention of staying on this ship of dreams.

 

The roaring water, was calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Sumo is not present because Hank doesn’t like to make him adjust to boats. He is safe and sound at home.  
> •Amanda is not Connor and Conan’s mother, she is their caretaker, an unofficial foster parent.  
> Hope you enjoyed o/


	3. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My father raised me to be a gentleman Mr. Stern, that includes not leaving damsels in distress to fall to their death,” Despite the teasing air of the words, his face was serious, earnest, “So you must understand my concern, as if you were to fall, I would have to dive in after you. And must I say, the water will be dreadfully cold when it soaks into my socks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for myself sob  
> Would y’all like this to stay PG-13+  
> Or would you like that lil ol’ “Draw me like one of your French Girls, Markus” and romp in the car, but. different. but. not.  
> Comment what you think ;3

Josh had an interesting array of friends, if Markus had to put it simply. 

 

North was fiery, putting it lightly, a very opinionated and loud woman who unfortunately took every challenge thrown her way. Which is how Kara, a very sweet woman and her girlfriend, Josh supplied, ended up having to come up and help her back to her room after she downed an entire bottle of whiskey.

 

Simon was quiet and more of an onlooker. He seemed the type to watch mistakes happen, shake his head, and take them home after all was said and done.

 

Josh seemed to be constantly exasperated with them, North especially. They were always butting heads on almost everything, it was almost laughable.

 

For their quirks however, they were very welcoming and easy to talk to.

 

Markus couldn’t quite remember the last time he was welcomed so wholeheartedly, he couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much as when North fell off a table.

 

As the sun went down, Markus excused himself from the celebration, for as nice as it was, he did enjoy the silence.

 

He took his sketchbook, fully intent on sketching every detail of the night sky and glassy sea, when he saw a man.

 

More specifically, a man outside of the railings and staring down to what would be his death.

 

 

* * *

 

Connor looked over the railing, his dark eyes finding a kinship with the equally dark ocean, the only difference being in the hues under light.

 

But this, wasn’t a moment for the shining sun.

 

A dirty act of taking his life, should be done under the cloak of darkness, where only the moon would be forced to witness.

 

He placed his hands on the cold metal, pulling his legs over, one at a time.

 

Belatedly, he wondered if maybe he should’ve taken his shoes off, perhaps his jacket, but no.

 

It would already be cold enough.

 

The wind felt like sharpened ice against his exposed skin, it would be easy to freeze to death if one were put in the right circumstances.

 

The fall alone might have enough force to break the neck, though he supposed that would be tested in a mere moment. 

 

How did it come to this? He wondered a question that he long since knew.

 

It was never truly going anywhere else.

 

The circumstances of their births that led to being so easily given away, with not even themselves close enough to call one another the title by blood.

 

Conan had been within arms reach since the moment he took his first breath, but in a way he had always been too far.

 

There was no barrier but that of their own detachment, one that was nursed by the years of silence among them.

 

Amanda had took them in as a favor, it was not hidden information, she told them the moment they were led into her home.

 

That’s not to say the woman did not hold a fondness for them, she was in the simplest terms, a woman who was incapable of being a mother.

 

She did not waste time, she did not like to cut corners, she did not want to dwell on needless things.

 

But he loved her nonetheless, even with her impossible standards and little patience, she raised him into the man he was.

 

For this, he was sorry for what he was to do.

 

Perhaps he should have done it the moment they were given to her, not years later when the burden has become so heavy to carry that he’s struggling to move.

 

Meeting the Lieutenant has stalled that, he supposed.

 

The man who had acted like a father to him, one so opposite to Amanda in the way that he was molded to be a father, it was in his nature.

 

Being put under him in order to study the higher up ways of the law, was perhaps the only decision in his years that Amanda has made, that gave him happiness.

 

However, good things do not last, and the revelation that Connor would be sent somewhere else, well.

 

That’s how he knew it was time.

 

His life was not his own, but the least he could do, was decide whether it would go on.

 

Connor took a deep breath, loosening his grip on the railings.

 

The dark water was oblivion, in a world of so much noise that never, ever stopped. The roaring waves, were his oblivion. No sharp smiles, sugary words, dictatorial classes, poisoned blood of the cruel running in his veins. No more, this was, this would be, this had to be, his oblivion.   
  
“Pretty night, isn’t it?”

 

The brunet startled at the sudden voice, cursing his own foolishness as his head whipped around to see a bronze skinned man with heterochromatic eyes looking back at him.

 

“I personally prefer to be on a less perilous edge, but I suppose I’m just weird like that,” The man continued, voice smooth and calm.

 

Connor noticed his clothes, Amanda always told him that clothes were a tell, and those were that of lower class.

 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet, if the man was poor than he’d most likely take the money and go.

 

He tossed it to him, the man catching it easily but making no move to look.

 

“You can have it, please leave me be,” Connor turned back, not entirely confident it would work, but hoping.

 

“I’m quite certain anything in here isn’t the worth of your life.”

 

He sighed, “It is if you have no idea who the life belongs to.”

 

“I disagree.”

 

“Pity for you.”

 

The man ignored his sarcasm gracefully, “My name is Markus, what’s yours?”

 

“None of your concern.”

 

Markus huffed, “That’s not very polite… Connor?”

 

The brunet glanced back, Markus had opened his wallet to see his I.D. 

 

Smart.

 

“Go buy yourself a drink Markus,” Connor shook his head, looking back down to the waves that were sliced through so brutally.

 

“I’d love to have you join me,” Markus persisted, “Not every day I come across a pretty man like you.”

 

Connor froze, blinking rapidly before scoffing, “Nice try, I’m not stupid.”

 

“No, I don’t think you are, but you see, you are standing on the outside of the boat and only just being held there, lest you fall to your death.”

 

“I fail to see the problem.”

 

“My father raised me to be a gentleman Mr. Stern, that includes not leaving damsels in distress to fall to their death,” Despite the teasing air of the words, his face was serious, earnest, “So you must understand my concern, as if you were to fall, I would have to dive in after you. And must I say, the water will be dreadfully cold when it soaks into my socks.”

 

Connor bit his lip, frustration evident, “Or, you could just leave me be, pretend you never saw me, and allow me the basic right to do what I wish with my life.”

 

“That’s not an option,” He sounded apologetic, but just a look would prove to see the smug light in his eyes.

 

“I see,” The brunet finally gave a sigh of resignation, “I suppose not even this I can have.”

 

Markus frowned, “Stop making me feel guilty for not wanting you to die.”

 

From the moment they began talking, Markus had been inching forward until he was almost flush to him from the other side of the railing.

 

Connor let go of the railing, disappointed to feel Markus immediately grab his waist to prevent him from falling as planned.

 

The taller certainly did have large hands.

 

Markus pulled him back over to the ‘safe’ side, giving him an unimpressed look at his stunt, “Very sneaky.”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow, leaning back with a frown, “Now that you’ve ruined my plans, shoo.”

 

“I’m not leaving when I just had to yank you back into the boat you lunatic,” Markus rolled his eyes.

 

“I believe I very much dislike your so called gentleman protocols,” Despite his word, he couldn’t help the quiet warmth in his chest.

 

“I believe I was promised a drink,” Markus lifted the wallet tossed at him with a small smirk, “My treat.”


	4. Unexpected Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in silence for a few minutes, the brunet never slowing in his own consumption of the hellish alcohol, despite only meeting within an hour, it was a comfortable silence.
> 
> Though, Markus supposed interrupting and stopping a suicide attempt then going out for drinks would do that for a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I’m so happy! This fic got some beautiful fanart by ankad, http://ankad.tumblr.com/post/183025942821/this-sketch-for-this-great-work-jericho-the  
> It seriously made my day!  
> Thank you so much!

“You look pretty gloomy for a guy who just got a free drink,” Markus raised an eyebrow as he sipped his whiskey, trying not to grimace at the taste of a drink he hated and ordered purely so that he wasn’t drinking apple juice next to the polish vodka the brunet man ordered without hesitation.

 

 _“Go big or go home,”_ Carl cackled in his head, cheerfully drinking the whiskey, he always demanded, wherever he was haunting him.

 

Connor fixed him with an unimpressed look, the wallet Markus had tossed back after ordering sitting equally as unimpressed in his jacket.

 

Sometimes, Markus forgot he was used to telling jokes to an elderly, spitfire man.

 

“Speaking of,” The heterochromatic man cleared his throat, “That’s a pretty strong drink you ordered.”

 

Brown eyes flicked down to the clear liquid someone could easily mistake for water before making the dreadful mistake of taking a sip, “I suppose it is.”

 

“Do you, uh, always go for these types?”

 

“If you’re asking if I am an alcoholic, the answer is no. I have a strong resistance, however this drink will likely, as I’ve heard it said, make me ‘drunk off my ass.’”

 

Markus bit back a flinch at the crass language that honestly did not suit the gentle faced man, hearing the swear was almost like a slap to the face.

 

Though that could be his own refusal to curse peeking its prudish head.

 

Nonetheless, Markus began to drink his own slower, there was no way he could let Connor walk back to his own room as drunk as he would be.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the brunet never slowing in his own consumption of the hellish alcohol, despite only meeting within an hour, it was a comfortable silence.

 

Though, Markus supposed interrupting and stopping a suicide attempt then going out for drinks would do that for a person.

 

But, he liked to believe it was his own charismatic charm.

 

“Actually, I never got to ask you. Why were you trying to-?”

 

“That’s a glass eye, isn’t it?” Connor interrupted, the slightest slur in his words, “That blue eye, it’s glass, right?”

 

Markus blinked, “I… Yes, how did you know?”

 

“It doesn’t move with your other eye, you’re pretty careful about turning your head instead of your eyes but you slip every so often. It also doesn’t correlate to the dilation of your other eye. Of course it could have always been a lazy eye, but the look of it, if you study closely, is unnatural compared to your other,” Connor picked up his glass, swishing the liquid with a lazy hand and a twinkle that betrayed he was probably drunker than he was showing.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. It is glass, I was… in an accident that ruined my eye. I could’ve gotten one the same color as my eyes are but… the accident took away my father. He had blue eyes, and, I guess I wanted to keep him alive in a way.”

 

Connor was watching him with steadily hazy eyes that made him chuckle a bit sadly, “Sorry, I overshared.”

 

“Don’t worry,” the brunet assured in his deadpan voice, “I will likely remember this very vaguely tomorrow, I believe I am drunk.”

 

Markus cracked a smile at that, it was a bit cute to see the man ruffled and pink faced while still keeping his familiar blank face.

 

Inwardly, he berated himself for already being so fond of someone he just met, however, considering the fact he never actually had a friend before, he excused himself.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably drunk. The poker face isn’t helping me decide that though. Come on, I’ll help you to your room, where are you staying?

  
“I have a good poker face,” Connor told him seriously, “But I’m not allowed to play poker.”

 

“Ah,” Markus pulled the brunets chair out and helped him up, “That’s a shame, I’m sure you’d be an ace at it.”

 

“Fucking ace.” Connor agreed.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

The shorter male looked offended for a moment, “I’m 25, of course I can walk.”

 

“My apologies,” Markus brought up his hands in mock surrender as Connor got up with a surprising amount of mobility.

 

The cold night air was clearly a slap to Connor’s drunk face.

 

Markus swallowed a laugh at the grimace that twisted across his mouth, clearly displeased at the sobriety that was creeping on his awareness.

 

That laughter quickly died when he saw a man storming his way over.

 

This, was not the best situation to be caught in.

 

An obviously third class passenger hanging around an alone first class, man? No, hat didn’t look good at all.

 

Connor looked to where he was staring and stiffened, “Conan, why are you out so late?”

  
“Looking for you. As you said, it is late,” The newcomer had a striking resemblance to Connor, however he was taller and with hard bluish gray eyes that glared at him.

 

His brother, Markus concluded, it had to be his brother.

 

“Let’s go then,” Connor sighed but Conan didn’t move, still staring down Markus.

 

“Who is this?”

 

The shorter hesitated for a moment before shortly stating, “Markus.”

 

“Why are you with my brother?” Conan asked sharply, ignoring how Connor startled, fixing Markus with a look that almost looked pleading.

 

“I was just,” The heterochromatic man hesitated, “Keeping him company.”

 

“Right, just keeping him company,” The blue eyes screamed disbelief enough that if he were a weaker man, he’d be squirming in place.

 

“Conan, do not be rude. Markus was pleasant company.”

 

“Oh?” Conan finally looked to Connor, “Then why doesn’t he join us for lunch tomorrow? I’d love to see that for myself.”

 

Connor frowned at him, likely ready to start arguing before Markus cut in.

 

“I’d be happy to join you if you’ll have me,” Markus smiled charmingly, dissuading the impending blow up, “It’s all the same to me regardless.”

 

“Then it’s decided,” Conan smiled, “I expect you to be in the main hall at exactly 12:30 P.M. Don’t be late.”

 

“Of course,” Markus bit back the less than polite retort, nodding his head nicely.

 

Conan gave him one last look before turning on his heel, “Let’s go.”

 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Markus. I appreciate the company you’ve given me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I look forward to seeing you again,” Markus’ smile softened ever so slightly.

 

For a moment it looked as if the man would return his smile, and yet he only nodded and followed his brother, leaving Markus with the moon as his only companion until the sun would rise.

 

In mere hours they would meet again.

 

He did not feel prepared for the occasion, yet he was not prepared to find him dangling above the water.

 

The most important moments in his life, always seemed to be unexpected.

 

At least this time, he wouldn’t lose an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading~ o/

**Author's Note:**

> •John and Noah are the Android from the raid that Markus would take back, and the child Android that Josh was seen taking care of.  
> •Jericho is the Titanic stand in created and designed by Kamski.  
> •Carl is dead in this timeline, Markus was accused of having a hand in his death but was later proved innocent, but not given his inheritance Carl left to him.  
> •Josh is great, stop excluding him.
> 
> Tumblr: https://manatheauthor.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
